


stars.

by galaxykeya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, their names are never actually said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxykeya/pseuds/galaxykeya
Summary: james and lily potter were stars, to say the least. they were stars and their lives were that of the cosmos.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	stars.

They were stars.They sparked and started, coming to life in color and flair.

They were stars. They burned bright and beautiful, showing off to the cosmos their light.

They were stars. They let their flames rise and fall, just as they let themselves rise and fall.

They were stars. They made sure their light enveloped everyone around them, spreading their infectious love to even the most unwilling.

They were stars. They knew that, someday, they would burn out - but they didn't know when, and until then, they were content.

They were stars. They could feel the fact that their fire had heightened, and they knew it was because they had defied  him .

They were stars. They had more light to give to the world, bringing hope into a world of darkness. But without darkness, stars could not burn, could they?

They were stars. They sat one day, and told their son that he would have an important role to play. All the while, they also felt that their time to fizzle out was approaching, as little as anyone liked it.

They were stars. They weren't the normal types of stars, though, of course they weren't. Some stars fizzled out, going quietly to the next life. But they, they were the stars that exploded into nebulas, the stars that left a legacy for all to see.

They were stars. And when the time came, they exploded, just as had been prophesied. They exploded into love and protection, despair and anger, passion and pure, raw emotion. They felt stronger than ever, even though they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so i actually wrote this fic a long few years ago, but i wanted to post it since i finally am uploading my tumblr fics to ao3! my tumblr is either jilysmarble or stelliferrous, feel free to follow me there :) also thank you for reading !! ily if you read this <3


End file.
